The Parasitism Realization
by Crystalrose7788
Summary: Sheldon becomes suspicious of Amy's intentions. A continuation of the Fish Guts Displacement. Shamy! Please review! Last chapter up Jan 18th!
1. The Yogurt Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Big Bang Theory. **

* * *

**The Parasitism Realization**

Sheldon Cooper frowned as he sat across from Amy Farrah Fowler on her lab bench. She'd been largely ignoring him, instead immersed in a coverless hardback tome as she occasionally reached over to scoop some yogurt into her mouth.

"I've come to realize something that greatly disturbs me, Amy."

Amy's head shot up immediately.

"What's that? Let me guess—it's very bad." She began to stand up, lowering her book slowly. "I think I know what would teach me a—"

"No need," he interrupted, raising his hand. "What disturbs me is that your infractions have become far more frequent in the last month than ever before, specifically those acts grave enough to warrant punishment."

"I don't know what you mean," Amy said, immediately eating another spoonful of yogurt, her face a veil of innocence.

With that, Sheldon reached into his pocket and unfolded a graph with data points showing a clear trend. He thrust it at her, jamming it in front of the pages of her book. She stared quizzically at the points.

"What are you trying to say, Sheldon?" she asked, handing him the graph. "This looks like the exponential growth rate of bacteria. Even my neuronal stem cells don't double at this rate. Is this your way of telling me that you're cheating on me with Bernadette?"

"Don't be silly," Sheldon said with a roll of the eyes. "Now, this graph represents punishable offenses. The y-axis is offenses and the x-axis represents each day of this past month. Exactly one month ago I punished you for pretending to be ill. The very next day you spilled coffee on my spot on the couch and then tried to clean it with _my_ toothbrush. Two serious infractions. The day following you ripped my mint Ultimate Spiderman #1, bought me a _girl's_ toothbrush to replace the one you destroyed and then proceeded to immediately drop it on the floor just before bedtime, thereby forcing me to go to bed without brushing my teeth, and most maliciously, you sneezed right in my face. On day four you brought me the couch cushion which you admitted that you hadn't gotten cleaned and which still smelled like coff—"

"What's your point, Sheldon?" she said with a crooked frown. "I admitted wrong and went so far as to _request_ punishment for those things." She began reading the book once again, averting her eyes to pore over the pages.

"What in the world are you reading?" He tried to read the spine of the plain book. "Fifty Shades Darker; what is _that_?"

Amy sighed as she dog-eared the page in the book.

"It's a book about localized vasodilation, Bartholin gland secretions, and tachycardia and how it relates to vibrant mental imagery and the repeated superficial compression of the sciatic nerve. Just the usual neurobiology stuff."

He pointed at the book.

"Is that related to that other book you've been reading about shades of gray?"

"Yes," she replied simply.

"I didn't know neurobiology books were named so…unscientifically."

"We scientists have to spice up our lives somehow, so why _not_ in the title?" she replied. "Who wants to read a book that sounds like an un-cited article in an obscure peer-reviewed journal?"

"Point taken," he replied. "But it is my opinion that these punishments have been in some kind of symbiosis to receiving more punishment. The increase has been exponential—"

"Maybe you derive pleasure from spanking me," Amy hissed in a whisper, pointing at him as she did so. "And in doing so, _you_ are subconsciously finding more acts that warrant it."

Sheldon's mouth fell open and he gaped at her.

"Have you been reading my notes? I was about to say that _you_—"

"I have concluded this with my own research," Amy replied. "I recall you telling me about Penny paintballing your seat cushion and yet _she _didn't get punish—"

"You spilled coffee on purpose," Sheldon cut in huffily. "You don't even drink coffee."

"She shot your seat cushion with a paintball gun," Amy responded. "She doesn't even play paintball."

"Are you saying I should have spanked her?" Sheldon said, blinking with confusion.

"No, I am not," Amy quickly corrected. "Such punishments should only exist within the context of a romantic relationship. She wouldn't go for it."

"Well, then, why do you?"

"Honestly, I don't know why I allow you to do it," Amy said, mocking frustration. "I think it's because I love you."

Sheldon stared at Amy, mind-boggled by her use of the L-word. This was a big no-no in the relationship agreement, one of which Amy was certainly well-aware.

"Amy," he began, shaking his finger at her. "You are not—"

"Sheldon," she interrupted, lifting up her arms in surrender. "I just realize what I did there. That was wrong of me."

"Yes it was."

A silence passed between them as they sat across from each other. Amy began biting her lip, feeling her entire physicality change in light of this newest infraction. Sheldon could only stare stonily at her, his hands now folded in front of him, fingers twitching. Would he do it here? It had never happened in her laboratory and she wasn't sure that it _shoul_d, regardless of the fact that there were no windows, that she was the only researcher ever present in the room, and that the door was perpetually locked from the inside.

"Well, what do you propose be done about it?" Amy finally blurted.

"I forgive you, because I don't really think you meant it," Sheldon replied matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" Amy blurted. "Of course I meant it."

"How can you possibly love me?" he countered. "I constantly spank you. I'm surprised you can even sit down properly."

"I am too," she immediately responded, blushing furiously.

"Not only that, but ever since you faked being sick, you haven't tried to get me to kiss you or even hold your hand. As much as I abhor those things, I have permitted them in certain contexts, being as they appear to be an indication to you of the advancement of our relationship. You seem to have relinquished those goals. That, in combination with this month's multitude of mutilating my possessions and otherwise derailing my existence, has in fact convinced me that you wish to end the relationship."

"Au contraire," she replied. "In fact, I'm more satisfied now with our relationship than I have ever been."

"Really?" he spat. His face lost all expression. "Because I'm not."

"How can you say that?" Amy said. "I have stopped nagging you for physical affirmation of our relationship. I give you your space. How is that not more ideal?"

Sheldon frowned.

"It's not more ideal in the least. My spot will always smell like coffee. I've had to get used to a new toothbrush. My mother thinks I hate Jesus because of what you called out while I was on the phone. Penny has avoided sitting on the couch based on some story you told her about my falsely having ringworm, and Koothrappali lately can't talk in my presence without drinking alcohol."

"Huh, what does Raj's speech problem have to do with me?"

"I think you told him that I was born a female or that I bizarrely contain a female fetus in fetu, which are both incorrect. If anything, I'd contain a male, being as my monozygotic twin would be my gender."

She barely stifled a laugh.

"Oh, I was only kidding around with him. I said you were attached to your sister at birth, and that one of her ovaries was still embedded in your patella. I made it very clear that it was a joke. Apparently that amount of estrogen is enough to silence Raj."

"I'm just not sure what to do with you," Sheldon said, crossing his arms. "Some of the things you have done are almost… diabolical."

"Are you not happy that I am in essence leaving you alone?" she asked. "No more cuddling or snuggling or any of the boyfriendly things you hate to do."

"I don't hate them," he replied. "In fact, I was… getting accustomed to them."

Amy gaped at him.

"What are you saying; that you would _embrace_ them?"

"I might, if I didn't have to worry about your committing an endless stream of infractions all the while. My hand is tired. There are too many formulas that are begging to be written for me to waste my strength on punishment."

Sheldon stood up and sighed heavily.

"I need to get back over to my office. In the meantime, could you indicate to Raj that your cruel joke was just that, so that I can once again feel relatively comfortable sitting with them at lunch?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. The Implausible Disclosure

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I cherish your feedback!**

* * *

"You missed lunch again," Leonard commented, as he and Sheldon walked out to the car at the end of their work day. "What's up?"

"Need you ask?" Sheldon retorted. "If I have to watch Koothrappali whisper his responses to my comments and queries into Wolowitz's ear one more time, I'm going to inject 200 proof ethanol into his larynx."

"Oh, I'm sure it's just a phase," Leonard said dismissively. He unlocked his car and moved to open the door. "Have you been using women's shampoo or something lately? Obviously something 's making him behave this way."

Sheldon closed his eyes for several seconds as he crossed his arms.

"It's because of Amy."

"What?" Leonard asked, squinting up at Sheldon. "She doesn't come to lunch. His selective mutism doesn't work by proxy."

"Amy told him that I have an ovary in my kneecap," Sheldon replied matter-of-factly. "From being attached to Missy in the womb."

"She said that?! Oh my God, that's awesome!" Leonard exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. He immediately burst out laughing, doubling over as he held his stomach.

Sheldon scoffed at his friend.

"I don't see how that's funny."

Suddenly Leonard stopped laughing.

"You mean, it's true?" he sputtered, instantly mortified. "Wow, I had no idea—"

"It's not true," Sheldon asserted. "Amy took it upon herself to formulate such a—"

"I'm going to have to congratulate her," Leonard interrupted, beginning to laugh again, "'cause that's freaking awesome—and original! Who would have thought one ovary could stop Raj?"

"Anyway," Sheldon replied, clearly annoyed, "until he starts treating me like my correct gender, I refuse to tolerate his sexist behavior."

"Well, now you know how women feel around Raj," Leonard said, shrugging. "I'm sure if you explain it to him, he'll snap out of it."

"I'll probably have to get an MRI of my knee to prove to him that there's nothing there," Sheldon groaned. "Getting a prescription for one is going to be a nightmare."

"Just tell the doctor what you told me. That should work," Leonard said, barely stifling a smile.

"Really?"

Leonard almost fell over at Sheldon's naivety.

"Of_ course not_!"

* * *

Sheldon made a move to open the front seat, but Leonard spoke before he could enter the vehicle.

"Remember Bernadette's bacterial colony that Amy spilled on the front seat last week?" Leonard commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right," Sheldon muttered. Leonard smiled to himself at the fact that without Sheldon riding shotgun, he had full control of the radio station and volume. In the meantime, Sheldon opened the back door and ducked into the car, putting his messenger bag on the seat beside him.

"What's been going on with you and Amy lately, anyway?" Leonard asked, starting the car and glancing at Sheldon in the rear view mirror. "She seems to be especially, uh… apologetic lately."

"Why wouldn't she be? She's been on a quest to ruin my life," Sheldon grumbled under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Leonard replied. "You can't seriously think that because she accidentally let that pigeon into your bedroom that she's trying to ruin your life. I recall her even cleaning up all its crap. Even when she formatted your laptop's hard drive the other day, she worked hard to try to restore it, going so far as to bring it down to creepy Ron at the computer repair shop."

"She's done far more than just that," Sheldon muttered. "Don't you remember the shower adhesives? Or her turning my bus pants inside out? Or my comic book she ripped?"

"Eh, once I sprayed that mildew cleaner on the adhesives, they got better. As for the bus pants, you only wore those bus pants the wrong way one time and then she turned them the right way. Not only that, but you have _two_ copies of Ultimate Spiderman #1!"

"Well, what about what she did to my couch cushion? Surely you remember her spilling coffee on my spot."

"Sheldon, I think you're being kinda hard on her. All she does is apologize to you. Have you ever thought that maybe something's going on in her life that's causing her to be so clumsy?"

"That's no excuse for her behavior," Sheldon huffed, shaking his head.

"Well, what about yours?" Leonard countered, merging onto the main road. "I've noticed that after she starts apologizing, you start twitching and can barely hide your anger and then she and you leave the room for several minutes."

"I fail to see how that deviates from normalcy."

"Well, lemme tell you; it's not normal. When you both come back, Amy always looks like a disheveled mess. _You're_ back to normal, no problem, but she keeps her head down and breathes really hard for a couple of minutes. Not to mention the totally random music you blare when you march off with her—what are you doing; trying to block out the sound of your yelling at her?"

"No," Sheldon replied. "I'm blocking out the sound of my punishing her."

* * *

The car skidded to a halt, followed by the blares of horns from angry drivers behind them. Leonard immediately pulled into the next parking lot and put his car into park. As he did so, he removed his seatbelt and turned to stare at Sheldon.

"What are you talking about, _punishing_ Amy?"

"It's rather simple," Sheldon explained. "When she does something bad, she gets a spanking."

Leonard's jaw dropped and his normally squinty eyes widened with disbelief.

"Uh, would you care to expand on that a little?"

"I think I've made myself very clear," Sheldon replied. "When my girlfriend is disobedient or negligent, I teach her a lesson just like my father used to do—not to me, of course, but to my brother George. It's no different than that."

"Oh, I'd argue that it's very different than that," Leonard said, fervently shaking his head. "_Very_ different."

"And you'd be wrong," Sheldon countered. "My method is in fact indistinguishable to what I remember of my childhood," he said matter-of-factly. "I tell Amy to assume the position. She proceeds to lie across my lap and I give her the number of spanks that are applicable to the infraction."

Leonard could only gape at him.

"Wait—where do you spank her?" he asked.

Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"In my room, at her apartment; it depends on the location of the violation."

"I mean, where on her _body_?" the shorter man clarified.

"Her bottom, of course."

"Oh my God," Leonard muttered lowly. "Her… bare bottom?"

"Only when the occasion calls for it," Sheldon explained. "For instance, her erasing my laptop's memory netted her some extra humiliation. I've half a mind to punish her for every day I have to avoid eating lunch with you, Wolowitz, and Koothrappali. I have to take the bus and travel to her laboratory to eat."

Leonard was finding it difficult to breathe. His throat had dried out so as to render his voice into that of a toad. Certainly this strange dream/nightmare would end soon. It was too far from reality to be possible. He couldn't get Penny to say "I love you" and yet his whack-a-doodle roommate was spanking his kinky girlfriend daily.

"Wait—what does Amy say about all this?" Leonard croaked.

"Nothing, really," Sheldon asserted. "She knows when she needs to be punished. Sometimes she even requests more force behind the strokes, you know, to better learn her lesson."

"Right," Leonard replied, "to learn her lesson."

"I _have_ noticed one oddity," Sheldon added. "Since I've begun the practice of punishing Amy, I've noticed an increase in the frequency of her misbehaviors."

Leonard turned to face forward for a moment.

"Huh. Imagine that," he muttered.

Sheldon continued speaking.

"I pointed this trend out to her today and you know what she did? She said that the frequency has increased because _I_ derive enjoyment from punishing her! What a ludicrous statement!"

"Oh, yeah," Leonard said. "Totally unheard of. Anyway, how did she get you to—I mean, how did _you_ get her to… agree to be punished?"

"Well, the first time that it occurred, she apologized for her transgression and I recommended punishment so as to deter her from repeating the behavior."

"Really?" Leonard said, swallowing hard. "That's it?"

"Well, she recommended her not being able to see the new _Star Trek_ movie, which was absurdly harsh. I countered it with recommendation of a spanking and she eventually agreed that I had no other choice. Anyway, I don't want to belabor the details further because I need you to return to the apartment so that I can move my bowels and update my spreadsheet."

Leonard frowned and faced forward, turning the ignition.

"And _he_ gets to spank his girlfriend," Leonard muttered to himself. He shook his head and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Well, damn."


	3. The Symbiotic Accord

**A/N: This chapter is naughty, so beware! And please review-this is the last chapter and you have no more chances to do so! ;)**

* * *

"I trust you are aware that I am missing Cheesecake Factory night," Sheldon said, after being admitted entrance to Amy's apartment.

"It's important that you came here tonight," Amy said, standing demurely. "I have a confession to make."

"I figured as much," Sheldon replied, grimacing.

Amy crossed her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Though you quite startled me with your idea as to why the frequency of punishment has increased, I still stand by the notion that it is _you_ who derives enjoyment from them."

"You're right," Amy spat. As casually as possible, she walked behind her kitchen island, opening a bottle of wine and pouring it into a drinking glass. Sheldon stood still in front of Amy's couch, watching her intently.

"Wait," he said, blinking furiously, "are you telling me that all those things you did this month to get me to punish you… were done on purpose?"

"Well, not all of them," Amy explained. "But most of them, yes."

Sheldon's face darkened considerably, until it was clear that he was very angry. He thought of punishing her in very much the same way, but then he thought of what she had just said—she _enjoyed_ it! She actually enjoyed it! She had done all those rotten things _on purpose_!

"Now what I am supposed to do?!" he huffed, throwing up his hands in frustration. "You have just preempted what I was going to do!"

"I don't know, Sheldon," she said, shaking her head and taking a long swig of the wine. "Being punished by you in that way was like a drug. I became an addict. I didn't need anything else."

"But—how could you have liked being humiliated in such a way? I even spanked you on your bare bottom a couple of times and you still kept—"

"Those were the best times," she explained. "Actually, if you'd be willing to do that in the _absence_ of my needing to do something wrong, we'd both be set."

"What are you saying, that you _want_ me to spank you in the most degrading way possible?"

"Yes," Amy asserted, finally putting down the glass. "You've already done it so you're certainly capable of it. If you'd do that for me, say, three or four times a week, I'd stop trying to get you to cuddle me or otherwise run around the bases. No more forced romance. No more sweaty hands."

"Not true," Sheldon replied. "Spanking makes my hands sweaty and it turns them red."

"If you'd like, you can rest your hand occasionally by using a paddle or a riding crop," she explained.

"What?" Sheldon squawked, taken aback. "Now, where in the world would someone buy—"

"Spencer's Gifts. And the _everything else_ section of Amazon," Amy cut in. "Actually, I already have some of those… implements. No need to spend any money. Saved you a trip."

"Amy, I don't know what to say," Sheldon countered, his eyes unable to leave the floor. "I didn't think I'd actually be correct about your… intent. I'm not sure I want to be responsible for such… things. It says nowhere in the relationship agreement that I have to do anything like that."

"If you'd agree to it, I'll agree to take you to the train museum every Saturday or we could go to the meeting room for my lab on Monday evenings and watch Star Trek on their huge projector. Hell, I'll take you to the comic book store twice a week and we could spend as long as you want there."

Sheldon stared at her wide-eyed, clearly astonished by her proposal.

"Are you saying that it means so much to you that you'd be willing to do things that you loathe to do?"

Amy nodded solemnly.

"Yes."

"Well, why didn't you just say so, in lieu of finding reasons to get punished? I could still have a normal-smelling couch cushion, my laptop's hard drive, my old toothbrush, my mint comic book, as well as my dignity."

She bowed her head.

"Because you wouldn't agree to it. It had to be mutually beneficial."

"But I _will_ be benefitting if you take me to the train museum and the comic book store in return, not to mention Star Trek."

"True," she said, clasping her hands behind her back.

"I'm disappointed in you, Amy Farrah Fowler," Sheldon _tsk_ed. "Rather than make your… desires clear to me, you attempted to manipulate me into fulfilling them without my knowledge or mutual benefit."

"You're right," she admitted with a sigh.

Sheldon frowned, pacing across the room.

"In fact, I would argue that what you did was analogous to parasitism, in that you benefitted from it and I was harmed from it."

"That may be true," Amy said, her face becoming hot. "Of course, I didn't know if you were deriving any enjoyment from punishing me. It can work both ways, you know."

"I think your entire plot calls for severe punishment," Sheldon replied, "of course, that is, if you'll buy me another mint Ultimate Spiderman #1."

He grinned deviously at his girlfriend.

"Wait, so now I have to pay to get some?" Amy replied, crestfallen. "You're like a… spanking prostitute."

Sheldon made a face at her.

"Now, now, Amy, in your quest to defile yourself across my lap, you damaged several of my prized possessions. You need to replace them and then we'll be even again. Does that not seem fair?"

"I suppose it does," Amy groaned. "So do you want to go to the comic book store now?"

"It is due to close in about fifteen minutes," Sheldon replied, glancing at his watching. "We'll have to go tomorrow."

Amy barely stifled her sigh of relief. She'd called there a week ago about that particular comic and it wasn't there, anyway. Wordlessly she stepped out from behind the counter and stood awkwardly in the hall towards her bedroom. Sheldon had made her feel quite bad about what she had been doing this past month. She hadn't even considered how much she had upset him in all the devious ways she had convinced him to spank her. She had made things awkward with his friends and had marred his possessions.

"Your punishment should be carried out now," Sheldon indicated, watching Amy intently as he stopped in front of the couch.

"I don't deserve it," she said, grimacing and clasping her hands behind her back. "I wronged you badly and I deserve nothing positive from it. Perhaps you should take away those… neurobiology books I've been reading. You could even… read them yourself. I shouldn't be allowed to read them," she added, her eyes focused on the ground. "I won't seek them out online to read either—I will take my punishment."

"Well, that seems a bit harsh, taking away such informative books on your topic of interest," he replied. "I would be refusing you knowledge, which in my opinion is akin to oxygen."

"Have you really never heard of the _Shades of Gray _trilogy?" she asked him. "Let me go get one to show you and you can see—"

"No need," he said, raising his hand to halt her. "We shall carry it out as we have been doing, though the significance of this punishment calls for increased formality."

"What do you mean—significance?"

"You have admitted a grave wrongdoing, deceiving me for your benefit. This is the punishment that ends your deception once and for all."

"Oh," she stammered. "I see what you mean about the significance," she added, nodding eagerly. "This is a very significant punishment and should be handled as such."

"Very good," Sheldon replied with a polite smile. "Now, fetch me an implement, Miss Farrah Fowler."

"Oh my God," she gasped, weakening at the knees. "Woo. Do you know what you do to me?"

"I'm slightly more aware now, though I still don't understand your logic," he said, nodding solemnly. "However, this time I predict you're going to have to sleep on your stomach."

"Yes, Sir," Amy said, her heartbeat hammering in her head. Before she could collapse to the ground from an overdose of her version of bliss, she thrust a hand against the wall and staggered to her bedroom. Sheldon perked up at the sound of _Sir_ and seated himself with a surprising amount of gusto.

Shortly thereafter Amy returned to the living room. Sheldon was seated on the couch staring straight ahead. When he saw her, he held out his hand. She handed him the riding crop, her hand trembling as she did so.

"Assume the position," he instructed, patting his lap. "And in light of your severe offenses, you will drop your drawers."

Amy couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you sure about this, Sheldon?" she said, gulping. "You do realize you're not really punishing me, right?"

"Yes," he replied. He looked down at his lap and then looked back up and patted it again, this time more impatiently.

"Are you putting this persona on?" Amy asked, "'Cause I tell you what; I've never felt so turned on in my entire life."

"Is that sarcasm?" he queried, peering up at her. "Because what you said makes absolutely no sense."

"No, Sir," she admitted, fervently shaking her head. "I'm dead serious."

He looked confused and blinked several times.

"So I'm to understand that this satisfies your need for physical satisfaction and intimacy in our relationship?"

"Yes," she replied.

"I see," he said, shifting uncomfortably. "However, if you still find yourself desiring hand-holding or cuddling on… appropriate occasions, know that I am not averse to it."

"Really?" she squealed. She reached down and kissed him on the face. "I love you, Sheldon Lee Cooper! I don't deserve you!"

He did not push her away but instead calmly looked up at her after she'd removed her mouth from his.

"You've just added three strokes, Miss Farrah Fowler," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "You are to check your emotions at the door. Now, let's get started."

* * *

After she'd positioned herself properly, her backside cold from the new draft, Amy waited with eyes shut, holding her breath as she lay face down on the arm of the couch.

Thirty seconds passed with not a sound or movement from Sheldon. Amy grew anxious, wondering what was going through Sheldon's head. Had he changed his mind? Or had he been considering the implications of this most scandalous behavior that had been going on for a month now?

The riding crop smacked her with a light _thwap_ sound, and she shifted her body slightly, already feeling on fire.

"Are you sorry, Miss Farrah Fowler?" Sheldon asked her, and she practically melted.

"Oh yes, Sir. Yes, Dr. Cooper," she panted, awaiting the next stroke.

This time the stroke was harder and it caused a heat wave that rendered her in a state of feverish bliss. Several more strokes followed and she squirmed about, feeling so vulnerable and yet relieved of her burden. Sheldon knew exactly what he was doing now, and he still chose to do it. It was good having a serious, strict boyfriend who only needed to be himself to get her motor running.

After what seemed to be a dozen strokes with the riding crop, it was his hand that contacted her flesh, but rather than pull back instantaneously as it always had, it rested on her backside for a few seconds—just long enough to make her want to explode.

"You're… hot," he stammered.

"Yes," she replied, her voice low.

"What a fascinating example of the conservation laws of physics."

"Uh huh."

He sat still for several more seconds, staring down at the reddened skin of Amy resting across his lap. She was a grown woman being spanked by a grown man. In his quest to punish her this past month, he hadn't considered her obvious nudity and the close proximity of their genitals in this particular position. The vixen had truly bested him!

Sheldon wished to raise his hand, but it seemed devoid of blood. His head swam and he blinked feverishly. Some other organ was collecting blood and retaining it and storing it in the region of his trousers.

"That will be all, Miss Farrah Fowler," he said, and patted her rump for emphasis. Her ensuing moan was enough to make Sheldon severely uncomfortable. She could not know of this discomfort!

Amy stood up as she adjusted her skirt and underclothes, watching Sheldon quickly cross his legs. She bit her lip as he looked up at her, his face oddly pale and yet dotted with sweat.

"Here is the riding crop," he said, picking it up from beside him and handing it to her. "You should put it away now."

"Okay," she said, proceeding to her room.

Sheldon looked down to see the primal response of his body to the situation and stood up, zipping up his windbreaker and pulling it down as far as it would stretch. This was only the second time his body had responded to Amy in this way, the first time being her Star Trek doctor play. Perhaps this sensation was not all bad. If this was congruent to how Amy was feeling, then it was no wonder that she enjoyed the situation that had elicited it. Kohlinar didn't seem appropriate at the moment, in the wake of such purely physical sensations.

Yes, theirs would be a mutualistic relationship… perhaps less train museum visits would be required, in light of this new benefit for him.

* * *

Amy and Sheldon stood in front of the couch in Sheldon's apartment, playing tennis against the team of Raj and Leonard. Amy's Mii swung her tennis racket far too early and missed the ball, causing them to lose not only the third set in a row, but the match. Amy glanced over at Sheldon, who was already pouting at the loss.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. Our loss against Leonard and Raj is my fault entirely. I have failed you."

"You sure have, Amy," he responded, his Texas accent stronger than usual.

Raj stared at the pair of them, unable to speak. Leonard's breath caught in his throat. _Not again…._

"Shall I remind you of the rules?" Sheldon said, putting his Wii remote aside and crossing his arms as his eyebrow rose disapprovingly.

"Yes, I think that would be appropriate," Amy responded, nodding. She placed her Wii remote on the couch and followed Sheldon back to his room. Leonard could only shake his head in amazement.

Once they were out of sight, Raj tapped Leonard on his shoulder.

"Does Sheldon really have to remind her of the rules after every set they lose?" he asked.

"Yes," Leonard replied, grimacing as the song _Walkin' On Sunshine_ suddenly blared from down the hall.

"How can they hear each other talk in that racket?" Raj questioned.

"He reminds her of the rules in a different way," Leonard replied. He turned to his friend. "Speaking of not being able to talk, when are you gonna start talking to Sheldon again? I saw Amy explaining it to you two days ago and yet you still won't speak when he's around."

Raj's eyes moved to the floor and he fidgeted.

"His MRI's tomorrow morning," Raj mumbled.

"You seriously need medical proof that he doesn't have an ovary on his knee?

"Yes," Raj admitted, looking at the ground. "Anyway, he's forcing me to pay for it. Can you believe it; he's actually _punishing_ me for my disability!"

Leonard stared at him with narrowed eyes, and shivered.

"God, I hope not."

* * *

Finis


End file.
